


Curious

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Curious

“You run his fansite but you’ve never met him?”

I tapped away at the keys on my laptop, without looking up at her. She was teasing me of course. She had a press pass to the PSG vs Chelsea game this evening and she wasn’t willing to share, instead she just laughed at me.

“Can we try to not shout that out loud? It’s not exactly a part of the job.” I sighed, combing my fingers through where my hair was parted.

“So you’ve read every story ever written about him, but have never gotten to write your own. I almost feel sorry for you, maybe I should hand this over.” She dangled the press pass in front of my face.

“That’s no guarantee that I will meet him, he may not be one of the few that speaks to the press after the match. It could be a wasted journey, when you could be seeing your precious Hazard.” I rolled my eyes at her, trying to go back to the article I was writing, it was supposed to be a hard hitting piece on fan clashes at important matches.

“I’ve met Eden before, it’s not a big deal.” She then sat down on the edge of my desk, imposing herself in my space. She leant over me, trying to read the words on my screen.

“Monica seriously, you don’t have to give me that pass. In fact I would rather you didn’t taunt me with it anymore. I have to get this article done before end of play today.” I lifted my coffee cup to my lips and took a sip before gulping down a cold mouthful. I had been so engrossed in what I was writing that I had forgotten all about my drink.

“You’re taking it from me.” She took my iPad from its place on my desk and started tapping away at it. I turned my attention back to my screen.

She started to make cooing noises over it, they were hard to ignore.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Aren’t you curious as to what he’s like? He comes across sweet and shy in his interviews then reports start surfacing that he regularly cheats on his girlfriend. So, good guy or villain? You need to find out.” She tried to thrust the iPad towards me, I waved it away.

“I’m not curious at all.” Maybe that was a lie.

“But listen to what De Bruyne’s girlfriend at the time said about their affair…” I gave her a stern look, one that said I didn’t want to be bothered on the subject anymore. She stood up then, taking a few steps away from me towards the door.

“Anything else?” I asked her just as she reached the door.

She threw me the pass and it landed in my lap.

“Let me know if he’s as tall in other places as he is in height.”

~

“I am so fucking glad that you came.” He whispered against my lips, his voice soft and shaky.

My hands delved into his hair as I pressed my lips against the crook of his neck, trailing kisses upward. A thousand of my fantasies rushed into my brain. I had imagined how this would be, how this would feel.

His fingers brushed my hair back from my shoulders as he pushed the straps of my dress down, then they slid around my waist, pausing on my hips before he took hold of the zipper and tugged.

“Just take it off.” I purred.

I was a little too eager, I knew that. I was giving him what he wanted too easily some would say, or maybe he was giving me what I wanted too easily.

He pressed his forehead against mine, smirking as he rid me of my dress.

“Is this why you came?”

I shuddered at the feel of his breath against my skin. My fingers danced across his bare chest. All that kept him from me now was one last layer.

I bit down on my lower lip, considering how I should respond.

“I was curious…” I splayed my fingers across his chest as he held me tightly.

~

“Don’t give me any bullshit. I demand that you tell me every detail right now. I know that you met him. You were seen.” Monica imposed herself on my desk once more.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

She huffed, giving me an icy glare. I bit the end of my pencil and blushed as I thought about last night. The memory still very raw.

~

“We’re going to get caught if we’re not quick.” He pinned me back against the wall, hiking my leg around his hip as he leant against me.

“You made it a hell of a lot easier by not wearing any underwear.” He slipped his hand between us, running his index finger over my wet clit.

I shuddered lightly at the action, glad that I had the wall behind me for support as my knees weakened.

I shoved my hands down the back of his boxers and grabbed the material, yanking them downwards. I pressed my chest against his and slid my arms around his neck, holding him firmly against me.

He bucked his hips against mine, teasingly at first, until I responded and he thrust upward into me.

It was impossible to hold back the moan that left my parted lips when he set up his pace, the longer the strokes into me, the more I quivered.

~

“Were you listening? I asked if you wanted a coffee.”

I snapped my head up from where I had rested it on the desk without realising.

“Wha-what?”

“Also, your lipstick is smudged and your phone is ringing.” She put a paper cup down in front of me. “It’s the usual, but I’m not getting you another until you tell me about last night.”


End file.
